Let me
by Thuh Tank
Summary: After a mission goes awry, Zari and Sara are injured and stuck in the desert.
1. In the Desert

The dry wind picked up, blowing sand viciously into the driver's face. Struggling to see, he holds the reins tightly, encouraging his horses to brave the sandstorm. The wood creaks from the force of the wind.

"There is zero visibility. How are we supposed to find- Gideon!" barked the cloaked driver.

"Ah, yes. Captain Lance- there seems to be an" *static* "heading...direction" the AI responds in her comms before completely cutting out.

"Shit. Nate? Do you copy?"... Nothing. "Mick?" Still nothing.

The wind picked up, buffeting the wagon. The wagon veered dangerously off-kilter. With a sharp pull on the reins, the horses came to a halt.

"Z, get your ass out here," the captain barked into the covered wagon.

"What is it?" Zari emerged from the covering, looking sleepy.

"Comms are down. This sandstorm caused some interference, we need to find shelter and I need your help." Captain Lance yelled over the loud wind through her cracked lips. She coughed on the sand that flew in her face.

Zari nodded whilst covering her face. She took a breath before pushing air against the wind, allowing the wagon to move forward. Sara took this and whipped the reins, jolting the tired horses forward with a harsh "ya!"

They had traveled a good distance before coming before a rocky field amid the sand. Sara tried to slow the horses by tightening the reins, but the bumps were too jostling for the old wagon at the speed in which they were traveling.

Zari ducked into the wagon and held on for dear life as Sara kept trying to calm the horses enough to slow down. With each rock, the wooden wagon splintered and the wind gusts blew into them. As the horses slowed down, Sara smirked, "now, that was not my first rodeo." But before she could gloat, the horses and wagon had gone down a small cliff.

"Shit," Sara whispered as she braced for the impact.


	2. Still in the Desert

Zari awoke with a groan, sand covering her eyes. "Yuck," she spat while rubbing the sand out of her eyes. The wind around her kept blowing sand harshly into her. She lay down on the bed of cold sand, shivering. How the fuck did this happen?

 _Alright, I still feel my legs. Head feels fine_. Zari slowly sat up and felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked down and saw a gash from where the wood had dug into her during the crash. Zari hissed as she touched the wound.

The wind blew harder, piling sand over her leg. She got up shakily and looked around at the crash before her. The wagon was destroyed and in smithereens buried in the sand. Right now, the wagon was not her priority.

She squinted her eyes to see through the volatile sand pelting her face and shouted "Lance!"

She did not see Captain Lance's figure. "LANCE!" Nothing but the howl of the desert responded.

 _Fuck. Think, Z. She could not have gotten far._

Zari trudged forward in the sand. Her dry, cracked lips were thirsting for water. Up ahead she saw more of the wagon and ran. She collapsed into the dead horse, lying on its side. Zari took a deep breath, _poor guy_.

"LANCE, WHERE ARE YOU," she shouted again.

A slight moan interrupted her worry. The horse? She placed her hand on the horse, except it wasn't breathing. Zari got up as quickly as she could without aching. _She has to be underneath it!_

Zari groaned with strain as she attempted to push the horse off of the captain. _I got you hold on._

After three attempts, Z throws up her hands in frustration, grumbles "Fuck it," and lifts the horse with her wind and settles it a few yards away.

Zari runs to the blonde's side and places her hands on the captain to assess any immediate internal injuries. "Lance, can you hear me?" Zari asks. _I mean, I didn't really expect her to respond… but hey, I was being nice._

She sat strategically, hand still on the blonde, while head was scanning the distance to find an outcrop that they could find shelter to wait out this sandstorm. Her comms were still down, so it must have something to do with this storm. She looks back down at the unconscious captain with concern.

Zari gently maneuvers the blonde captain into her arms and grunts with the exertion. _Geez, remind me to tell you to lay off all that french toast._

She trudges through the sand and rocks for what seemed like miles before coming across bigger rock outcrops which led to a small cave. She climbed into it and set the captain gently down on the floor. _This is perfect._

She bit her cracked lip, tasting the metallic tinge of blood. Zari pulled some gear out of her backpack and set up a makeshift bed for the captain, along with basic first aid supplies. She began to clean out her own shoulder, hissing as the abrasion of the bandage was secured around her bicep. Taking a deep breath she moved toward the captain.

Now, Zari felt more comfortable assessing the blonde for injuries because they were safe from the elements. She once again felt for bones out of place, scanned for any blood besides the many cuts that littered her face. _Your girlfriend is going to be jealous but here we go,_ while removing Sara's clothing. Once she had taken her shirt off, she could see the bruising on her ribs. There was a long jagged cut that traveled from her right hip down below her waist line. She decided to tear the pant open slightly with her pocket knife so she could dress the wound. It went to her mid thigh. _This looks too deep. I need to do something to at least hold off for Gideon._ She wrapped it as best as she could with gauze. As Zari reached her left leg, the unconscious woman scrunched up her face as if in pain. _Yeah, this is definitely broken._

After taking a deep breath, Zari grabbed a blanket and draped it over the unconscious captain. There was no use in waiting for her to wake up, seeing as her injuries were extensive and she needed the rest. She scooted closer to the captain to be nearby when she did wake up. Exhaustion overtook her dehydrated body and her eyelids drooped shut.


	3. Briefly briefed

"There is an incoming call from Director Sharpe," Gideon told the crew.

The Legends looked at each other with fear. Nate motioned for everyone to look and act normal. "Patch her through," he responded, trying to put his best smile on. The monitor flashed and the Director's face showed up.

"Director Sharpe, to what do I owe the pleasure," Nate smiled widely. The woman stared intently at him with surprise then a distasteful scowl.

"Where is your captain? I was exp-," she started then gathered herself, "Nevermind. Your team is hardly efficient and I need numbers to impress your father. The Time Bureau needs the funding."

Nate looked curiously at her, "You know my father, he has to always do things his way. If you want my honest opinion, you will never impress him… but part of me is thinking you did not call to share this update with Captain Lance about my father…" He waggled his eyebrows.

The director blushed and her mouth opened before tightly closing it. "Mr. Haywood, that is hardly appropriate." Nate blanched at the response, "It's Nate, Mr. Haywood is my father."

Director Sharpe nodded curtly, brushing her hair slightly to be out of her face. "So where is your captain?"

Nate paused, panicked and cleared his throat, "She is uh, at the… Captain Lance is with Zari on a mission." Director Sharpe watched him closely, before nodding.

"Let me know when she is back."

"Yes Director." he responded with a big grin.

The transmission turned off.

"Legends. Let's find our captain." he said curtly, with a smile removed from his features.

Rory rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Director Sharpe sat behind her desk with a feeling that she could not shake that things are not quite right aboard the Waverider. With a knowing sigh, she figured she wait for it to settle, as Sara had told her to be patient. _I have to admit, while their methods are odd they definitely are more efficient than they let on._


	4. We still here in the desert

Zari awoke to the sound of soft cries. She rubbed her eyes and adjusted to the cave's lighting, now have small pockets of natural light. Next to her, the cries turned into moans. She looked down at her captain, who was pale and very clammy. Zari gently placed her hand on the blondes' forehead, immediately feeling heat. _How do you treat fevers again? How am I supposed to lower her temperature when we are in the fucking desert?_

Fuck it, where was Gideon when you needed her.

Ray was in the lab working on one of his latest projects, trying to distract himself from the absence of both Zari and Sara. He tinkered with his ATOM suit but to no avail. He sighed and left for the main concourse, where everyone made decisions and the game plan. "What are we missing?" he muttered.

 _It was his fault they were lost, so surely he had to be the one to bring them back. No, Ray don't do that to yourself. Don't beat yourself up._

If only he had… wait a second.

"GUYS, get in here. I have an idea."

"So, you are sure this is going to work?" asked Nate with a look of hesitancy. .

"70 percent sure… What? It's an honest calculation."

Nate looked at the team, who despite being in their pajamas, looked determined and ready to spring into action.

The team nodded and retreated to different parts of the Waverider to get ready. When they had gathered once again to the main concourse, Nate placed his arms on his hips, "Let's go Legends, we have a desert to tame."

Director Sharpe stared at the clock. It had only moved 10 minutes since she glanced at it. With a sigh, she put her head in her hands. Paperwork sucks. Her mind drifted to the blonde captain, bold, muscular… Her cheeks became a reddish tint.

We've been talking more, maybe I should ask her to drinks? Would that be too forward? I don't know. With another sigh, she set her paperwork aside and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She gulped the rest of her coffee and set the empty mug on her desk as she stood up.

"Gary, fetch me the file on Captain Sara Lance."

Zari was drawing little figures in the sand when she heard the Captain stirring. She scooted closer, in case the injured woman freaked out. Sara's eyes fluttered but remain closed.

A groan resonated from her.

"Z," Sara called weakly.

Zari placed her hand on Sara's sternum, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Zari kept her hand placed, but let Sara hold onto her other hand. _They aren't joking when they say she has a death grip._

"Why am I naked?" Sara croaked while shivering.

"Don't worry, did not touch any of the goods," she responded with a small laugh, trying to lift the blonde's spirits, "you sustained some injuries and had to treat them. I wouldn't get up if I were you."

Naturally, she tries to sit up but is met with sharp pain and grits her teeth, whispering a breathy "Fuck", squeezing Zari's hand. She tries to catch her breath and lies back down, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, shh shh, you are okay" Zari soothes, running a hand through Sara's hair, pushing the strands out of her face. She cups her feverish cheek and keeps her other hand firmly on her sternum.

Back on the Waverider, Ray is grinning like Christmas came early.

"Guys, so I was able to track Sara through a chip that she had implanted in her arm from when she was with Team Arrow, you know the bloodthirst and all?" He looked around expectantly and was met with blank stares.

"Well, anyways I was able to access the code and basically Gideon did the rest…"

"Why thank you Mr. Palmer" Gideon chimed in happily.

Nate crossed his arm, looked at Ray and everyone else: "Alright, I trust you. Gear up team, Gideon set a course for Sara and Zari's location."

"Right away, Mr. Haywood."

They began their descent into the sandy wasteland below.


End file.
